


Horny in BedTM

by YourGod_Nel



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Beyond Birthday is His Own Warning, Bottom L (Death Note), Catboy Beyond, Catboy L, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, How Do I Tag, I got HIV just writing this, I hope you're fucking satisfied Bepis, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smut at its finest, Top Beyond, Watari is done with this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGod_Nel/pseuds/YourGod_Nel
Summary: Catboy Beyond and Catboy L get horny in bed togetherTM and L gets AIDS
Relationships: Beyond Birthday & L, Beyond Birthday/L
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Horny in BedTM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bepis1313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bepis1313/gifts).



> Lovely Bepis requested of me to write this LOVELY PIECE OF ART.
> 
> i believe my insanity increased by 420% while writing this shit but i do it for the meme and thats all thats important <3
> 
> hope you hate it <3

“Pog~” L mewled under his breath as Beyond pushed him up against the wall pinning L’s arms to either side of his head. “It’s time for you to see I'm not just backup- in fact I surpass you in more ways- not just the mind, and tonight you’ll realize that” Beyond purred into L’s perked ears, tail swaying.

He took pleasure in how L’s ear twitched and how he squirmed under his grip. “O-OWO~?” L muttered as he stared into Beyonds blood red eyes “W-what do you pwan on downg to mwe?” L uwued nervously as Beyond brushed his lips against his own before scoffing “telling you would now ruin all the fun~, now wouldn't it, my little kitten.” L’s dark gray eyes widened as he felt Beyonds breath on the tufts of his ears.

L gasped as Beyond roughly pushed his lips against his own in a passionate kiss. Beyond then proceeded to shove his LONG tongueTM down L’s throat. Gagging a bit L started SUCKING on B’s tongue. “OWO” Beyond meowed around the kiss before parting. “With a tongue like that” L gasped “you'd have lickitung beat” L meowed slyly eyeing Beyond.

Beyond laughed, and re-entered the kiss. freeing L wrists he wrapped his arms around L picking him up. L wrapped his legs around Beyonds waist before he carried him to the bed. “BONK” L puffed out once his back hit the bed, Beyond skittering on top of him swiftly pulling off his shirt and helping L with his. L, working on the button of Beyonds jeans. Once L got the button free and the jeans unzipped he couldn't help but slide his hand into Beyonds boxers ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) . Beyonds Pointed ears perked and his long tail whipped back and forth as he stared down at L.

Beyond Moaned “Oi hand out mittens and get yo fUcking pants off first”. L huffed but did what he was told. L quickly undid his pants as beyond helped him slide out. Soon they were both fully naked and horny as fUccK. Beyond started to do the worm on L and confidently meowed “come on disco balls! It’s time to get FUNKY~” the word funky seems to echo throughout the room as Beyond wrapped his tail around L’s 8lb, giant horse cock and started pumping his tail up and down. “pOggErS Beyond” L moaned “when you do that it feels like fucking a rolled up carpet.”

“Fuck you” Beyond deadpanned as he shoved two fingers up L’s ASS. “You are!” L yelps at the sudden intrusion. Beyond, making scissor motions with his fingers and still jerking L off with tail, he uses his free hand to put on the song “Killing Me Softly” by Fugees. “Im not so sure you're trying to foreshadow something or just being horny with this song” L squirmed as Beyond removed his fingers at replaced them with his Fat Cock. Hands now free, Beyond toyed with L’s fluffy ears. “Why not both?!” and with that Beyond aggressively moves his hips back and forth exiting and reentering LTM with each movement.

~Meanwhile downstairs~

Aggressive bed banging coming from upstairs 

“How does this pussy feel daddy?!” L mewled loudly

“I dont know my dick fake.” Beyond Meowed back

“I hate my fucking job” Watari says gruffly before sipping his tea and contemplates how to start WWIII.


End file.
